Ray of Light
by estamilagro
Summary: Romano's romance in Seattle....last part up...please R&R!!!
1. Ray of Light

Ray of Light  
  
Robert Romano stood in the airport terminal, clearly amazed by the diverse selection of people. Robert thought Seattle wouldn't be all that different from Chicago, but he was obviously wrong. The people seemed more open, less constricting. No wonder Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway liked it here.  
  
"Dr. Romano?"  
  
"Ah, Dr. Ross. Glad to see you again," chirped Robert, "So, where is the hospital? I'm dying to see exactly what i have to work with."  
  
"Right this way," Doug sighed.  
  
Maybe this won't be so bad, Rocket thought.  
  
Carol Hathaway and Aurora Chandler looked over the shoulders of Jim Kraft as he played a computer game. True to form, Mondays were slow, but today was awful. Instead of the usual stressed out business men and lying children, all that had arrived was a three year old who scraped her knee. So, it was left up to the doctors and nurses to entertain themselves.  
  
"Hey, you beat my score!" complained Doug Ross as he snuck up behind the three.  
  
Jim spun around and laughed, "So? I'm better at Solitaire than you are."  
  
"I'll beat you next time. Oh, hey, I want to you meet Dr. Robert Romano. He's filling in for Kimmy until September."  
  
"Wait," exclaimed Carol, "From Chicago?"  
  
"I sure am," Robert grinned slyly, "Nice to see you again, Nurse Hathaway."  
  
"You three know each other?" asked Jim.  
  
Aurora laughed and turned to Jim, "Doesn't it suck to be out of the loop?"  
  
Rocket extended his hand for a friendly handshake, which Aurora reciprocated. A smug Jim did the same.  
  
"Welcome to Seattle General Hospital, Dr. Romano," greeted Aurora, "Here, I'll show you around."  
  
As the two walked off, Jim mumbled an inaudible curse under his breath. He still loved Aurora, even though she hated him for what he did to her. Jim was the first to admit, it was cruel, but he just wasn't ready for marriage then.  
  
"Jim, if it helps, nobody in Chicago likes him," Carol soothed.  
  
"Someone likes him in Seattle," retorted Dr. Kraft.  
  
Doug sighed, "Listen, he's gone in September. Then, you can apologize for leaving her. Trust me, she'll hate him by next week."  
  
"She'd better."  
  
Aurora and Robert stood in the doorway of the OR quietly. He felt this strange feeling over him, as if he wouldn't ever want to leave. The equipment was more up to standards, the doctors worked when needed, and as he noticed earlier, everyone was more understanding. And there was Aurora. Everything about her enticed him, whether it was her warm eyes, sense of humor, or round, irresistible lips. She was gorgeous, and nothing like any other woman he had ever met.  
  
But there was something about Jim. The way he seemed to resent Robert was bizarre. Jim hated when he smiled at Aurora and when he shook her hand, he growled. Perhaps he was just jealous.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, it's great. Sure as hell beats Chicago."  
  
"That's what I've heard. But, then again, I've never been there. Is it nice?"  
  
"Mostly. It's cold."  
  
"Well, we're just rainy. And, we're exactly like the stereotypes. I hope you like coffee."  
  
They both laughed. Seattle and Chicago were like two different kingdoms and Robert felt like a visiting king. Then again, he would jump at the chance to have Aurora be his queen. If only they didn't live so far away. If only Jim wasn't so suspicious. If only they were together...  
  
The cafeteria at Seattle General was stocked with health food, pudding, and coffee, and it was the perfect place for Carol and Aurora to talk. On yet another slow day, the two had decided to check in on Tess and Kate while discussing "important" matters.  
  
"Do you like Robert?" Carol inquired.  
  
"He's a great guy and a wonderful surgeon. Like, yesterday, when he performed that emergency angioplasty? Wow. Dr. Fields always cracked under that much pressure. I mean, Kimmy's great and all, but she can't perform anything 'emergency' worth shit."  
  
"No, I meant, do you *like* Robert."  
  
"What do you mean, *like*?"  
  
"As in, you would date him, quite possibly you know with him, you know?"  
  
"Carol!"  
  
"But would you?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Just answer the question!"  
  
"Fine. I would. I think he's handsome, brave, and sure as hell better than half the men here!"  
  
"Good. I was hoping you'd be over Jim."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"He left you at the altar. I was pretty depressed when Tag left me at the altar."  
  
"Taglieri?"  
  
"Yes, Taglieri. But, do you still have any feelings for Jim?"  
  
"No. I want to move on and forget him."  
  
"Great. I'll be sure to tell him."  
  
Aurora stared at Carol in disbelief. What was she thinking? What was she thinking? Would she tell him? Would she just set them up? Would Jim find out and get in get in the way? And, most importantly, did Robert like her, too?  
  
Ruler of the OR, king of his castle, whatever he wanted to call it, Romano had to admit, he was quite skilled this arena. Despite the fancy equipment and caring people, they really didn't compare to him. None of them, except for the doctor he was replacing, had no idea how to perform even a Whipple.  
  
But it didn't matter. As long as some people thought he was good, it didn't matter to him. And, there was Aurora's smiling face. He tried to see her smiling everyday.  
  
"Dr. Romano?"  
  
"Yes, Carol?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering...do you like Aurora?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Carol groaned, "I mean, do you like her? You would date her, kiss her, and possibly have sex with her?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Tonight at 8. Go to the cafeteria unless you're in the middle of a trauma. If you are, then tell the nurse to come find me. Okay?"  
  
"Sure. Sounds great," he shrugged, confused by her bluntness, but delighted by the circumstances. Carol smiled and exited the room, leaving Rocket grinning like a fool.  
  
"So, a date with Aurora, eh?" questioned Jim as he leaned in the doorway of the OR.  
  
"Yes, and I intend to do everything I possibly can with it," Robert fired back.  
  
"I hope you know she still loves me."  
  
"Why would she?"  
  
"You don't know that I left her at the altar? I broke her heart and believe me, I feel like crap about that. And I want to be with her more than ever. I am supposed to marry Aurora Chandler and I'll be damned if some hot shot surgeon from Chicago ruins it."  
  
"Then I'll try not to get in your way...unless she makes the first move."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Jim stormed out of the room, leaving Rocket alone and grinning. Aurora couldn't have loved that jerk. And she would never love him again. 


	2. Clouds Roll In

Clouds Roll In  
  
Jim Kraft paced anxiously back and forth by the admit desk while Doug and Carol watched on. While he was busy fuming, Aurora Chandler was dating Robert Romano. Jim loved Aurora, and whatever Jim wanted, Jim got. And he wanted Aurora.  
  
The first date had gone by fantastically, as had the second, and third, and fourth. It killed Jim to see Robert come down to the ER just to see the nurse or to have her assist a surgery. It killed him even more to hear of what went on during the dates. Of course, Aurora was kind enough to not mention anything while he was in the room, but he had to ask Carol because of curiosity.  
  
Expensive Italian restaurants, movies, a trip to the Space Needle, everything Jim had promised to Aurora, Robert had given. The visitor from Chicago seemed to know everything about impressing Nurse Chandler and that both angered and saddened Jim.  
  
"Are you okay?" Carol Hathaway asked, pulling him away from pacing.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," he groaned.  
  
"No you're not. You're thinking of Aurora."  
  
"Yes, I am. But wouldn't you? What are they doing right now? Has he yet again impressed her with his knowing on charm? I swear, it's like he is purposely trying to make me unhappy!"  
  
"Jim, he isn't very popular in Chicago and this is probably one of the few times a woman who isn't a bimbo has found him attractive. Just let this pass. She won't go back with him to Chicago. No offense, but Aurora wouldn't be able to handle an inner city hospital."  
  
"I want to think that, but I can't! Something about him is making me nervous, like she would run off with him!"  
  
"Then there's nothing you can do."  
  
A faint beeping was heard in the background as Robert slowly kissed Aurora. Why bother with work when he was with the woman of his dreams. Shrugging off the noise, he continued to hold her in his arms.  
  
"Robert," she smiled, gently pushing him away, "Your beeper's going off."  
  
As she said that, another pager went off. Sighing, both of them got up and checked their pockets.  
  
"You too?" Robert asked.  
  
"Let's just hope we're needed in the same OR," she breathed, picking up her scrub coat and he, with his lab coat, and ran out of the apartment to the car.  
  
Jim looked over the trauma as the med students nervously used the defibrillators. As the patient came back to life, all he could do was sigh. Nothing seemed appealing to him, including other's lives. The only thing he cared about was Aurora.  
  
"Hey, is Robert here yet?" he moaned, "We need him in the OR."  
  
"He's in the lounge, with Aurora," Doug Ross answered.  
  
He ran out of Trauma One and into the lounge. He entered to see Aurora pushing her purse into her locker and Robert laughing at her for doing so. Her thick hair was a mess around her shoulders, and Jim quietly flashbacked to when they first slept together. Of course her hair was considerably longer then, but it was still thick and luxurious. He remembered running his fingers through it and smiling. Jim knew he would marry her one day, but when the day should have come, he was scared. It wasn't his fault. He loved her; he just wasn't ready for the husband and wife part of it.  
  
"Jim! I didn't know you were in here!" giggled Aurora.  
  
"Yeah, I was," he murmured.  
  
"So, what's the problem?" asked Robert "Do we need to cut the guy open?"  
  
Jim nodded, "They need you to scrub in and Aurora, they're short a nurse in the OR, so they want you up there, too."  
  
"See ya around, then," the nurse grinned as she and Robert ran out of the lounge.  
  
"Dan, would you like to close or shall I?" Dr. Romano inquired, as Aurora passed him the suture.  
  
"I'll close. You go talk; you're supposed to be off anyway," the other surgeon said.  
  
Robert and Aurora quickly exited the OR and found the patient's family. After telling them the surgery was a success, they ran into the men's' locker room.  
  
"Am I allowed in here?" she laughed.  
  
"Maybe. I don't think it matters," he responded, kissing her gently.  
  
"I thought you two had more decency than that," announced Jim, appearing from behind a locker.  
  
"Oh, sorry," the nurse blushed, "I'll leave."  
  
"Don't," barked Robert, "Listen, I don't care if you're pissed by us being together. So just stand back, all right?"  
  
"Why should I? I love her, you don't!"  
  
"Jim, Robert, come on, let's not start something…"  
  
"Shut up, Aurora, nobody asked you anything!" yelled Jim.  
  
"Don't yell at her!"  
  
"Fine. Fine. I'm leaving. Robert, I'll be at my apartment if you want to stop by later. Jim, just leave him alone, okay?"  
  
"Dammit!" the ER doc hollered, punching a locker, "I love you! Why can't you accept that?"  
  
"Because you left me at the altar! How am I supposed to accept that?" she retorted angrily, and then ran out of the room.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for? Now she's pissed!" growled Romano.  
  
"Well hey, maybe I made a mistake! I'm sorry! All I want is to be with her and you're ruining that!"  
  
"She doesn't love you so stay away from her!"  
  
With his last snarl, Rocket stormed away and into the hall. Stopping himself from beating something, he took a deep breath and leaned against a wall. Robert always told himself not to love someone if it got too hard, but he wanted to be with Aurora. And, he told himself; Jim wasn't going to stop him.  
  
Doug and Carol watched with concern as Aurora ran into the lounge, tears streaming down her face. Never before had she been seen that way, even after Jim left her at the altar.  
  
"I'll go see what's wrong," sighed Carol.  
  
She opened the door to the lounge and walked over to Aurora, who was laying on the couch, sobbing softly.  
  
"What happened? Did Jim say something?"  
  
Aurora sniffled, "No, he was just trying to pick a fight."  
  
"Poor thing. I know this is hard, but you have to work through it. And, in a month, would you go to Chicago with Robert anyway? Just try to have fun while he's here and don't take what Jim says to heart. Just have fun," the other nurse grinned, "Now cheer up. Hey, I know something. Let's go refill IV's. What do ya say?"  
  
"Sure Carol, I'd love to," Nurse Chandler moaned, getting up, "But you're getting the bed pans. I'm supposed to be off, I don't need dirty work."  
  
"Now that's the spirit," responded Carol, and they exited the lounge to get to work. 


	3. Eye of the Storm

Eye of the Storm  
  
Aurora Chandler and Robert Romano were spooned around in each other in bed as they both thought. In less than five hours, he would have to return to Chicago and back to his responsibilities as Chief of Staff. It was already decided that Aurora wouldn't come with him, and that they would keep in touch. It would be just too impossible to do anything, though, both with separate lives and with separate worlds.  
  
"So, you're gonna be at the airport when I leave, right?"  
  
"Yeah… I have the day off anyway, so why not go?"  
  
"Good. Then can say goodbye."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dressed casually and walking slowly, the two approached the terminal as his flight was called to board. It pained Robert to think of leaving Aurora, but he had to. She had her job in Seattle, and he had his in Chicago. Both were awful at corresponding, which made a long distance relationship was out of the question. So, it was back to Cook County General, back to Kerry Weaver and Elizabeth Corday and back to the piles of paperwork.  
  
Robert leaving was no piece of cake for Aurora, either. Jim would try to make himself as available as possible, and beg for a second chance. She knew she could never love him again, but she also knew she could love anyone but Robert.  
  
"So, I guess this is it. I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too. I'll call you as soon as I get back, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Without breaking his gaze, Robert walked down the narrow hall to the plane door. Aurora stayed there until the plane took off, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. He was gone.  
  
Elizabeth Corday Greene stood impatiently in front of Dr. Romano's office. It clearly said on the piece of paper hastily taped to the door that he would be back that day. Of course, he failed to mention when he would be returning.  
  
And with that thought, he appeared, smiling. Pushing his key into the lock, he opened the door and let both him and Lizzie in.  
  
"What's the problem, Elizabeth?" he chirped.  
  
"Well, while you were gone, one of the med students decided to get some extra work done, so he tried to perform an appendectomy. Unfortunately, he removed the man's liver and now Mr. Gifford needs dialysis and an appendectomy. Would you like to perform it or shall I?"  
  
"I will. You need to rest. How's Ella?"  
  
Lizzie was startled by Robert's cordial behavior. Rarely did he ever speak in a civil tone, or kindly and now he was.  
  
"Ella's fine. How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good. Well, I'd better scrub in. Hey, could you file this for me?" he asked, handing her a folder.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
He exited the room, leaving Lizzie breathless. Never before had he acted so…out of character. Gingerly, she opened the file in hopes of finding something to explain it. All that was in the folder was a letter, written in tiny, perfect script. Elizabeth quickly read before jumping up and down, squealing. Someone loved Robert!  
  
"That's it, Mrs. Ramirez," Mark Greene smiled, "Now be careful, okay?"  
  
The stocky woman nodded as Elizabeth opened the door in excitement, "Mark! Come here! It's important!"  
  
"I'll be right back," he said and ran out into the hall, "What is it?"  
  
"Robert's in love and she loves him back!"  
  
"What? You're kidding!"  
  
"No! Her name is Aurora Chandler and she lived in Seattle. He must have met her over the summer!"  
  
"That's great! Does she work with Doug and Carol?"  
  
"I think so, why?"  
  
"Then we can ask them about it. If she knows they, they had to have seen him!"  
  
"Had to have seen whom?" Kerry Weaver barked, hobbling towards them.  
  
"Doug and Carol had to have seen the woman Romano is in love with!" squealed Elizabeth.  
  
"Robert? In love? You're kidding."  
  
"No, we're not," Mark assured Dr. Weaver, "Dr. Romano is in love and we need to call Doug and Carol to make sure it's true."  
  
"Then call! I'll take care Mrs. Ramirez," Kerry smiled and Mark and Elizabeth ran to the lounge.  
  
"Do you know the number?" the surgeon giggled.  
  
"Of course I know the number! Unless Doug switched hospitals!"  
  
Mark carefully dialed the number. Almost immediately, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello, Seattle County Hospital, this is Dr. Kraft speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, this is a Dr. Greene. Is a Dr. Ross there?"  
  
"Just a second."  
  
Just as Mark was about to say something to Elizabeth, Doug picked up.  
  
"Mark? Is that you?"  
  
"Hey Doug. Hey, do you know an Aurora Chandler?"  
  
"Right to the punch. That's what I love about you, you know that?"  
  
"I figured you did. But do you know her?"  
  
"Of course I know her. Her and Carol are practically sisters. Why?"  
  
"Because we think Romano's in love with her."  
  
"Yeah. He worked here over the summer. Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"No, you didn't. So they are in love?"  
  
"Yeah. And she misses him like crazy. Hey, can I tell you more tonight? Her ex-fiancé's pissed about the whole thing and I think he's eavesdropping."  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Well?" Elizabeth asked as hung up the phone.  
  
"They are in love."  
  
"Should we tell anybody?"  
  
"Naw. Let's wait until he tells everybody," Mark smiled and he and his wife left the lounge and went back to their jobs.  
  
"Hey, Carol," Doug whispered as he entered Curtain Area 2, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" she whispered back, filling the IV tube of a small, sleeping child.  
  
"Mark just called. Romano's in love with Aurora."  
  
"But we already knew that."  
  
"They didn't. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we sent her to Chicago?"  
  
"Yeah…how?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's call Mark and Elizabeth tonight and figure out something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"A trauma's coming in, wanna help?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Doug and Carol left the sleeping child in the room to go attend to a patient, and later, arrange something with Mark and Elizabeth. 


	4. End of the Rainbow

End of the Rainbow  
  
Aurora Chandler looked out the window of her apartment. The skies were empty and gray, as they had been all month. Of course, that was almost typical in Seattle, but it had seemed even gloomier since Robert had left.  
  
Nothing had been making her happy anymore. Her life had become eat, sleep, and work. Eat, sleep, and work. Nothing more and nothing less for her. She knew, and easily admitted, she was depressed, but what was there to do? Carol once told her about that feeling. She said she had it right before she came to Seattle to be with Doug. She also said the feelings went away the minute she saw him.  
  
Which meant she would have to go to Chicago. Chicago? It seemed so foreign, like a strange jungle or unknown country. Go to Chicago? Why?  
  
And of course, she remembered why. Robert. She loved him and hopefully, he hadn't forgotten about her. He was, in her eyes, the love of her life. Jim never came close. And never would.  
  
For weeks, he had been pressuring her. All Jim wanted was to get back with her, which wasn't what she wanted. He wanted a wedding, a life together, children, her. She wanted Robert.  
  
It was time to do something.  
  
"What do you think? I mean, he liked Seattle, didn't he?" Mark Greene said, walking around his house, holding his baby daughter in his arms, and cradling the phone with him shoulder.  
  
"I think it's a great idea, but there's one problem," Doug Ross replied, "How do we get him here?"  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you would."  
  
"Hey, I'll just arrange for him to work here. It's not my job to get him here."  
  
"Fine. I'll see what I can do."  
  
Elizabeth Corday sat in her office, reading the newspaper. Since Romano had actually started working, her work was dwindling. In fact, her only requirement was that she did surgery everyday. No paperwork at all.  
  
She was grateful, but she missed the challenges of it all. In fact, she missed having to do Robert's dirty work. It made her feel powerful, although at times, like a slave. But, there was nothing to be done.  
  
"Lizzie!" Robert chirped, waltzing into her office, holding a manila folder and a piece of mail, "Would you like to perform the endoscopic discectomy?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It starts as soon as one of us goes in there. You or me?"  
  
"I'll go," she sighed.  
  
At least he was being friendly. Although, it seems he was happiest whenever he had a letter from Aurora in his hand. Hopefully, Mark and Doug's plan would work.  
  
"Did you ask him?"  
  
"Doug, if he leaves, then most likely, Kerry Weaver would be Chief of Staff. Let's think of the welfare of the other doctors first."  
  
"You didn't ask him?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Mark!"  
  
"I know, I know. I'll ask him tomorrow."  
  
Robert Romano quickly tore open the envelope as soon as he got into his office. Every letter from Aurora was cherished, especially this one. In the last letter, she told him the next one would be special. Very special.  
  
Before opening the pages, he laughed at himself. He was like a five year old boy, ripping the paper off of his Christmas presents. It had to have been a sight.  
  
Carefully, he opened it, reading over every word. It started out slow, as it usually did, with her mentioning any unusual patient, or strange happening. Finally, he reached the end of the letter. Nothing important was said. No, I love you, no surprise, or anything. But then he noticed the p.s.  
  
It said not to have anything to do on Wednesday. Wednesday? Why Wednesday? Would she be there? That's tomorrow, he thought, I have to be here tomorrow. The health board doing an inspection, I have to be here. But why Wednesday?  
  
"Have you asked yet?"  
  
"Sorry, Doug."  
  
"You have to ask by tomorrow. Otherwise, he doesn't get a job."  
  
"Okay, I'll ask. Hey, how's Aurora?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know? You two work together."  
  
"I think she quit, Mark"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Cook County General was a big hospital compared to what she was used to. The traffic around it was rough, and you could easily be run over in the ambulance bay. But, it was home to him, and she may as well get use to it, she thought.  
  
She approached the admit desk to see two large men fighting, "Excuse me?"  
  
They stopped and glared straight at her. "What?" they both barked.  
  
"Could you tell me where I could find a Dr. Romano?"  
  
"He's upstairs, lady," the shorter one growled, "Probably in surgery."  
  
"Thank you," she sighed, and started walking around.  
  
After a while, a tall, balding man came up to her, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, um, what floor is Robert Romano's office on?"  
  
"The third. Why?"  
  
"I need to see him."  
  
"Okay…Aurora."  
  
His answer shocked her, "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I'm friends with Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway. Hi, I'm Mark Greene."  
  
"Hi, Mark. Well, thanks!"  
  
"Welcome!"  
  
She laughed as she made her way up the stairs. If Mark knew Doug and Carol, then most of the hospital had to, so they had to know who she was. But, soon she would know them.  
  
When Aurora got to the OR, she saw Robert, along with two men and shorter woman with a cane, leaving what she figured to be his office. They shook hands, and the men left.  
  
"Well, Kerry, I'd say that went well. Wouldn't you?"  
  
"For once. Last year, we almost got closed down for the janitors strike."  
  
"I know, but…."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Off by the stairs stood Aurora. So this is what she meant by not having anything to do. She came to visit. Leaving Kerry by his office, he ran over to her, pulling her into his embrace.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I couldn't be without you," she blushed.  
  
They both smiled at each other before kissing. When they broke apart, he asked, "Are you visiting?"  
  
"No. I was hoping to get a job here."  
  
"Robert, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Kerry questioned, hobbling over.  
  
"Kerry, this is Aurora Chandler, an ER nurse from Seattle. Aurora, Kerry Weaver, chief of the ER. She'll be your boss."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Aurora smiled, extending her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. I'll be downstairs," she answered.  
  
Not knowing what to do next, Robert pulled her closer and kissed her, right in front of the OR.  
  
"So she lives in Chicago now?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess we'll never get rid of Romano now."  
  
"Look on the bright side, Mark, Kerry'll never be Chief of Staff."  
  
"Thanks Doug, that's reassuring."  
  
"Glad to help." 


End file.
